


Friend group

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Group chat, Not Beta Read, chatfic, ina11writingexchange, kind of, teeny tiny hint of mark/dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Just a group of friends keeping in touch.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Friend group

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaspberryDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/gifts).



> i have tried my best here. no i have no idea how to tag things.

SAKKA: is anyone awake?

Meteore_Bianco: isn’t it really late in japan?

SAKKA: yes!! but it was raining!!! and no one let me train!!!!! >:(  
SAKKA: so now its still raining but i have too much energy to go to sleep

_several people are typing_

Endou internally winced as soon as their chat pretty much blew up with messages- and mostly every single one of them was some variation of either concern, mild disbelief and then the reassurance that of course he would try to train in the rain, it was Endou after all, what else should they be expecting-

He was still glad to have remembered –even if just barely- to ask everyone for their contact info as soon as the FFI and respective celebrations were over before anyone could already head to the airport. Even if it took quite a bit of running around from one area to another and hunting down the teams, then pestering the more stubborn ones into agreeing. It was definitely a busy day and a harder task than expected, but at least when he sat down in the plane and they were all getting ready to go back home, he could happily tuck away in his bag a crumpled paper with plenty of numbers hastily scribbled on it.

In hindsight, maybe he should’ve thought of doing that before with the other Asian captains as well. That was kind of a shame- maybe he could still try to get in touch with them again, one way or another.

He didn’t waste any time, as soon as all the partying and eating at home was done and he could go to bed, he almost immediately pulled the paper out of his bag, quickly saving all the contacts he now had and throwing a group chat together before falling asleep with the phone on his face. He woke up to some seemingly stupid and meaningless conversation that had been going on for at least a few hours, apparently, gladly interrupting with his own greeting before things could keep going.

And just as he was getting lost in the memories and reminiscing all the good times they had together, his phone’s sudden buzzing once the screen turned itself off snapped him out of it and right back into reality. Right- his phone was still being blown up by concerned messages. Maybe he should remember to reply to those first. After the last time they found out about one of his so called insane trainings, the last thing he wanted was yet another lecture. It was still surprising just how scary Rococo could be when he wanted to, even when he was the one he least expected it to come from. Edgar and Teres had a good laugh about it, though.

Long live the queen: did he actually… go outside right now? In the rain?

B): no way

Unicorn: it’s Endou.

B): oh nvm

SAKKA: HEY  
SAKKA: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING THIS TIME!!!!

Rococonut: this time

SAKKA: >:(

Unicorn: we could always ask Kidou to be sure

SAKKA: :(

At least they were laughing and having a fun time. Endou didn’t mind that much if it meant they were getting along.

SAKKA: can we play something together then?

IronEmpire: no!  
IronEmpire: Mark and Dylan are ALWAYS teaming up to kill me  
IronEmpire: or grab me  
IronEmpire: or vote me off!

Unicorn: hey that’s not true  
Unicorn: sometimes i team up with Rococo

Rococonut: :)

Long live the queen: if it matters so much to you then I’ll avenge you if they do anything, fine?

IronEmpire: … fine

B): if u guys team up we can do that too ):<  
B): MARK

Unicorn: Mmmmh  
Unicorn: I think I’ll team up with Rococo this time

B): HEY

Rococonut: fine by me  
Rococonut: I’ll push anyone in the slime for you

B): HEY!!!

Unicorn: thanks you’re a good friend

B): MARK!!!

Unicorn: :)  
Unicorn: don’t worry I still love you

B): YOU BETTER

Sakka: if we’re picking teammates I want Fideo with me!

Meteore_Bianco: we don’t even know what we’re playing?

Long live the queen: wait, shouldn’t Endou be going to bed?

Sakka: HEY

The squabbling and arguing went on for far longer than what was needed, going from the chiding and nagging to get Endou to finally sleep to whether or not they were actually going to find some game to pass the time. None of them wanted to admit that they didn’t really want to stop chatting, even Edgar and Teres despite claiming otherwise, just enjoying what little time they could find to spend together with friends.

Endou certainly didn’t regret any of it, even when he would end up sleeping in and getting scolded when he got up way too late in the morning. Friends were always worth it.


End file.
